


Enemies With Benefits

by Vangle



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangle/pseuds/Vangle
Summary: Simon and Baz find new ways to deal with frustration, stress, and their insatiable desire for one another. It is not easy being enemies with benefits and just leave it at that.





	Enemies With Benefits

**Simon**

”I hate Baz.   
He goes out of his way to piss me off on a day to day basis. We get on each other’s nerves so much that the others breathing bothers us. He lets me always know how he feels. Whether it knocking me over, insulting me, or literally just push me down the fucking stairs if he feels like going at me. He is cruel. Sadistic. I am angry at him.   
Today, as Penny calls it, we staged another show. Baz usually showers in the evening. Right before I was about to go in to shower, he goes into the bathroom, locking me out with a spell and takes a forty minute shower. I couldn’t shower because of him.

I got so pissed off that I threw a cup of pudding at him when we got down to breakfast. My aim was better than usual and the gooey substance hit right the top of his head and dripped down. My heart stopped for a moment and I just stare at him as I am a little shocked by my own actions. He turned to me very slowly, his expression showing fury. He wiped some from his hair and threw it at my face. I guess looking back after a while, it was kind of funny. Baz got rid of it with a spell and Penny helped me. I still have the image of Baz trying to get it out of his face as it dripped down from the top of his head, I bet his hair smells like chocolate. He threw me a really nasty look in the middle of class and I knew this is clearly not over. We would have started beating the crap out of each other then and there but the teacher intervened and told us off. 

I head upstairs back to the bedroom. I have a lot of work to do but I know that it is not possible tonight. If I go to the room to study, I will not get anything done with a furious Baz around. I cannot go to the library either, as Penny recommended. Even if I sat down and managed to write some nonsense on paper, I would be thinking of Baz in our room. Besides, if he decides to look for me, he could most easily find me in the enchanted library. Maybe not, but besides the point. 

It is difficult when you are attached to someone who you cannot keep the peace with. Your day to day life is turned into a battlefield, a battle you can never win or even fight properly. The teachers get stricter with any fighting with each year and Baz only gets stronger when his main weapon is his sharp and wicked tongue. Throwing the occasional pudding at your arch enemy is natural when you fight over the shower. If only things were just that simple. I stand behind the mage and his reforms and Baz stands behind the Old Families and their ways. It is a lot of responsibility for both of us. I used to think that it was only me who was cracking under this but I recently found out I wasn’t the only one.

Baz is made to wait while our predesigned fates come around just like I do. They criticize us for fighting each other but they built our lives for us to only be able to fight. I am angry at Baz for what he does. He is angry at me for the same thing. You just live with someone you are at war with and told to behave. The stress can be too much and recently we finally snapped. Things have changed. Nobody really noticed but we sure did. 

I walk into the bedroom, awaiting the anger. I find Baz walking out of the bathroom, dressed in his pajama pants like he usually does if he is in for the night. I knew I was in for it today but I was sure of that when I reached for the pudding. He was shirtless with his towel around his neck. “What the fuck, Snow?!” He yelled at me now that we were alone. “Did you fucking think before acting?” His voice was threatening. “You were the one picking the fight when you took the shower in the morning. It wasn’t fair for either of us to go to first class looking clean.” He was extra pissed off now. 

I knew I should find a better way to ask for it but this is the best I’ve got right now.

I let Baz push me against the wall and attack me with his mouth.

**Baz**

It happened a month ago. Snow was looking for something in the Catacomb with Bunce for a while, she eventually had the brains to give up. Snow was looking for something, I think the mage gave him the hint to look but I have been exploring the Catacomb longer than he has. I was having a bad day and hiding. Snow was having a bad day and persisted in his search. We happened to bump into each other. It started with the usual. I had a finger pointed at myself got accused of plotting. I pretended like I was but he would never figure out what it is. Snow was burning up with frustration and I was building up my walls. Fights between us go one way or the other. That time Snow won when he kissed me.

We turned into enemies with benefits. 

I went right for Simon’s neck, kissing and lightly biting him. He didn’t resist when I pushed him against the wall. One hand wrapped around my waist and another went up into my hair, pulling but not pulling away. You dared dragged the devil to heaven. This is punishment and reward for me at the same time. I get a taste of what it is like to be with Simon. To enjoy and savor the warmth of his touch while never getting to forget that I will never that he will never love me back. 

I drag him to the bed and push him on it, getting on top of it. The best thing about this is learning what he likes. The anathema remains in place yet when I wrap my hands around his throat and bite, nothing stops. It could only mean that he genuinely likes it. Although that is a double edge sword. Simon takes the chance and roll on top of me, pinning my hands down. He, unfortunately, gets to know that I really like it. He kisses my mouth numb and his grip goes slack. And I start to strip him. I pull off his shirt and claw at his back when he bit down on my neck. He is practically a vampire himself. Even this sometimes a battle and it was much harder to fight under such conditions. I practically let him know how weak I was to him when my body betrayed me and I released a loud moan right in his ear. It only fueled his motivation. 

The duvet underneath us was already on the floor. And so was Simon’s shirt. I purposely closed the curtains before hand, not that someone would see but it is that it is easier to do more with the right mood. I started on his trousers but his job was much easier since I was wearing pajama pants and no underwear. Simon was restless by nature so it didn’t take him long either. 

Soon enough, we were rubbing against each other and hands running all over each other. Simon has really strong arms and broad shoulder. I took advantage of what I had right now and rubbed my hands all over his arms and shoulders, running down his back. It was easiest to tell when he was tense in his shoulders. I could drain a beast twice my size and not feel as warm as I do in his arms. It is dangerous to do this. I was falling even worse and I was drained of all will to fight. I give in. 

After messing around for a while, he lay down, exhausted and dirty. We probably need to shower. I had to pull him off the bed but didn’t need to lead him to the bathroom. My hair was still damp and it got when again. Even just kissing the shower always becomes a mess. We finally got out and I did my best to act cold to him again.

He got dressed in sweats and I was considering pulling on my uniform and going out again. I won’t be able to do anything here with Simon here like he is now. Clean, soft, and extra warm. When I reached for my uniform, he looked at me. “You are not leaving now, right?”  
“Yes I am, Snow. What’s it to you?” I need to keep reminding myself that he is not my boyfriend and he will never be. When starting to pull on my shirt, he reached out and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me onto his lap. His legs were crossed and it was really comfortable to sit while impossible to get up. “Please stay. You always leave right after and it feels weird.”  
“And this you’d consider normal?”  
“No. Just better.” Don’t ask me to stay. Crowley, don’t ask me to stay.

“Will you please stay?”  
“Fine.” 

He got us under the sheets and we just started to cuddle. It was so incredibly warm. I got to dig my cold nose into his neck. He even shivered a little. Oh, Simon. You long won the battle and the war. We exchanged a few kisses and getting out of bed seemed like too much of a chore. 

It was definitely the best way to wake up.

I lost the battle of pushing our beds together as well. It was a victory for me as well.


End file.
